It's Not Over Yet
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: This is a Post-Iron Man 3 fic. Some spoilers may occur. Basically, I got upset that Cap didn't show up to help Tony so after Tony went to Bruce for help to no avail...he takes a nice trip out to Brooklyn. Steve/Tony SLASH. I don't think I started off intending that much slash in this fic...but it's yummy. Enjoy! Read and review please!


WARNING: Possible Iron Man 3 spoilers intermixed.

Author's Note: Welcome to my life where I spent most of the Iron Man 3 movie wondering why none of the Avengers cared to help Tony fight off a worldwide threatening terrorist like OMFG. And then wondering why Steve never came to help/was asked to help because in the end he and Tony are at least close enough for that. So, here's my after-the-credits additional baby. Possibly canon and possibly not canon, but who knows. I just needed this and I thought maybe you might need it to. Thanks.

Come on, he's gotta be here. He's not on mission. Tony knocks again at Steve's door, trying to work out why he had been standing out here in the cold for so long. It's stupid, and he's probably not even here. Tony feels he should just leave. That's when Steve opens the door.

Steve squints for a moment, not really quite awake yet. Tony must've forgotten to check his watch, as it is Brooklyn and its three o'clock in the morning here. "Tony? What…what are you doing here so late?"

"Steve, I, crap, what time is it?" Tony says, staring at his watch. It's not set to the different time zone, but he looks up, realizing it is dark.

Steve just chuckles. "It's three in the morning, and it is fine. Just, come on in. You look kinda awful, Stark."

"Does waking you up at three in the morning constitute as reason for 'Stark' then?" Tony says as he walks into the small apartment and plopping himself on the couch then.

"No, I myself being a bit tired though might," Steve says, smiling lightly as he takes the seat across from Tony. "What's going on Tony?"

Tony watches for a minute, and then he reaches for his coat and sheds it off himself. He just stares at Steve for a few moments, waiting for Steve to notice what was missing.

"I…Tony, how are you?" Steve furrows his brow. "Did you go in for…but without that can you…I'm sorry, probably bad things to ask."

"No, no, no," Tony says with a weak smile on his face. "I was actually hoping you would be a better listener than Bruce, I got some stuff I kind of want to talk through…but if you need some sleep or whatever I'd totally understand."

"I promise I will not fall asleep," Steve says, a sweet smile on his face. "I've had plenty of sleep as a Capsicle, or is that what you were calling me behind my back?"

"Very cute," Tony says, smiling back weakly. "In my defense, I…didn't think Bruce would tell you that."

"I don't care, really," Steve chuckles. "It's very truthful, I suppose. Now, what is it you want to talk about?"

Then Tony started talking. About how since New York things just got screwed up. About how he was having panic attacks. About how Happy was in a coma and Pepper was infected with Extremis and he wasn't sure what was going to happen now because he wasn't quite sure the battle with the 'Mandarin' (a.k.a. Killian) was over quite yet. He talked about how he blew up his life's work to appease Pepper and now he was working with a clean slate, but he was unsure if he was really ready to go back yet. In fact, it almost seemed to him like Pepper was more ready for it than he was.

"And, well, I couldn't get the doses out of her. So she's getting her own suit, and she really seems excited. I just…I don't know. There's all these things that I deal with that are unexplainable, and, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Tony admits, now finally paying full attention to Steve.

Steve just takes a moment to process it all. Then, he smiles weakly. "I think you need a bit more help than I can provide, Tony."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want," Tony says quietly. "I don't want to go through it alone and I don't want to bother Pepper, well, because she's been through enough with me and I hate doing this to her and I just…ugh, I don't even know how much longer it's going to be before she gives up on me, or something really kills one of us…because it was a close call back there, really, and I just don't even know what to do about anything. Steve, I just…"

Tony starts breathing heavily, panicking, and Steve moves over to the couch with Tony, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. When Tony's breathing finally levels again, and the panic seems to fade a bit, he falls into Steve's arms and cries for a long while. Steve just holds onto Tony for a long while, running fingers through coarse hair and telling the genius everything's going to be fine. "I will take you wherever you need to go, I'm sure they have some kind of help like this in S.H.I.E.L.D., what with all the things their agents go through. I don't know what to say about Pepper, because it's up to you with that and I really just can't make that call for you, but you can't blame yourself for what happened to Pepper because she used to work with Killian and she may have been a chosen target from when you first met him, really. Whatever I can do to help, I'm here."

"You don't think I'm different, or it's odd now, without the whole arc-reactor thing?" Tony says jokingly as Steve brushes away at his tears.

"I do," Steve says, laughing a bit. "It is weird, and I'll have to get used to it, but I mean it is better that you can't die now…at least not for a while, there's no risk of the shrapnel actually piercing your heart. And, yes, I'm smarter than you thought. I understand it all, and I especially understand the broken pieces of things you just can't understand. You're talking to someone who was ripped away from, I was ripped away from everything that made sense to me and I had to try and work out a whole new world very alone. I just, you were right to come to me."

"Can I ask something else, if it is not too personal?" Tony asks quietly. Steve nods. "I was wondering…if you were to have been able to stay, and you had dealt with so much war and so much hurt with Peggy, would you have stayed with her? I mean, or would you think you'd just wake up one day and realize that the war was keeping you together?"

Steve smiles weakly. "I, uh, wish I could answer that question. She treated me like a person from the point I was a stick figure, but that's because I was a soldier with a good heart and we did run for the same goal. I miss her, sometimes, but I just never know what could've happened. I've only ever loved one other person like that, and it's stupid and ridiculous and I just couldn't. Anyways, getting off topic, I mean to ask…really…are you asking about Peggy and me or about you and Pepper."

"I will mean to ask you later about the other person," Tony says with a wink. "But, yeah, it might be a bit about Pepper and I. I love her and she's my life but it's not really very romantic anymore and she's changed and I've changed and the freaking world has changed, and she really likes that necklace with the shrapnel I gave her but I mean we still have so many issues and I don't know if maybe we weren't meant to do the whole relationship, like maybe she's meant to be with Happy or something and I'm just in her way. Anyhow, other person: you must explain."

Steve sighs. "I tend to fall for people that both challenge and accept me, I guess. The people that don't treat me like I'm an idiot, but also don't let me believe I'm perfect. I just, I don't think it is appropriate to talk about."

"I've been crying about my problems for hours, and you are worried about being appropriate?" Tony chuckles. "Awe, Stevey my darling, don't you worry. Everything's going to be okay by me."

"Nope," Steve says, crawling away from Tony and resuming his seat across from him.

Tony smirks. "It's me, isn't it? Oh, the freaking horror, my dear Steveo. Art thou known a love as strange as a PTSD Billionaire Philanthropist with a severe anxiety disorder and a PTSD Super Soldier with the ability to fucking pull off spandex as a guy and make it look manly? Like, mother or God. Or Gods, really, never know what the heck is going on up in Asgarde. Anyhow, I am totally not freaked Steve, nope."

"You are absolutely ridiculous," Steve says, chuckling as he comes back to resume his seat beside Tony. "Are you just panicking about things with Pepper again?"

"No, my dear Steveo, my lovely Cap, Oh Captain my Captain," Tony says quickly, leaning forward to take one kiss. "Because, the truth is, my dear Steveo my Pepperette has truly left my for Happyutio...I'll have to work on that one, and they do so very well together and I'm not upset, not really. It's been like half a year and I'm alone and I'm tired of it, and I really kinda love you too…although, be warned, for me that don't usually end well."

"Fuck, Tony, why'd you wait so long?" Steve says in a low voice, wrapping his arms slowly around Tony.

"I actually don't really know why I, wait, you just swore. Captain fucking America just said the F word. I don't even know what to say about that," Tony says teasingly.

Steve doesn't answer with words, but with actions. He kisses Tony fiercely, not wanting to waste any more time because they have both been waiting too long for this. When their clothes were off, and they were madly indulging in each other, Steve spoke again. "Yes, fuck, Tony. As in, may I please to God fuck you Tony?"

Tony furiously nods. Steve smiles, and gets off of Tony for a few moments, searching for something to use as lubricant. Tony gets frustrated with waiting so long, and he gets up off the couch to find Steve, who is still rifling through drawers in his bathroom. Tony smiles brightly. "Oh, Steve, my lovely and gorgeous Steve, may I interest you in something?"

"Tony, I, uh," Steve says, flushing bright red. "I'm having a bit of trouble finding the uh…"

"Lube? Oh, that's alright, Steven my dearest. I see you have a nice little shower cube there, and I have an immediate interest in putting it to use," Tony smirks, watching carefully as Steve eyes darken. "Coming?"

Steve takes Tony's hand and comes into the shower with him, and they shut the door behind them. They turn on the hot water, and as they both soak they kiss, and as Steve finishes preparing Tony, Tony pulls away. "Just, for, you know, a little extra something for both of us," Tony says before he starts kissing down Steve's chest before taking Steve's large member past his lips.

Steve chokes on a groan. "Tony – oh, fuck, TONY!"

Tony pulls off after a few more minutes, by the time he had almost drawn both himself and Steve off the edge. "Yes, my lovely, by the Gods you make such beautiful fucking noise. Now, if you'd be so kind, I could use some help here."

Tony leans against a shower wall, and Steve chuckles a bit. "That wall is weak plastic, you know, we could end up breaking it off."

"I'll pay for it if it does," Tony says slowly, and he draws Steve closer until he's being hoisted up against the wall and he's slowly lowering himself onto Steve's prick. "My fucking, OH MY GOD, I mean, that's really fucking good. Okay, I'm all settled in, how about you Capykins? Good to go?"

Steve laughs softly. "For a genius, you can be a bit of an idiot."

Steve begins moving slowly, but by a very popular demand moves faster, and the force their moving together actually does break the wall off of the shower. They both pull away from kissing, chuckling momentarily before going back to what they were doing on the wall of the shower as it lays on the floor. There's a lot of thrusting, and a lot faster than Tony would've thought it could be – as he thanks God himself for the superhuman serum Steve got, for those reasons – and he's keening in pleasure finally after what seemed like a lot less time than the hours or such it was.

When Steve pulls out, he laughs brightly. "That was…"

"It was awesome for a first time? You seem like the real it-was-the-first-time-and-epic type, really you do," Tony says smiling. "I just will have to keep proving to you that not only the first time will be that infinitely awesome, although eventually I might want to try being on the other side of that. Being the screwer instead of the screwee, although that sounds way weirder now than it did in my head. Ah, well, it is fine I guess. You love me, right?"

"Yes," Steve says softly. "I love you Tony, really I do. And we'll figure this out together, alright? I promise."

"Alright, and one last thing," Tony says quickly.

"What's that?" Steve asks, chuckling.

"I need a date to Pepper's wedding, as you will stop me from having my panic attacks, you will be that date, correct?" Tony asks through weak laughter.

"If you wanted to take anyone else at this point, I'd be a bit offended." Steve replies graciously. "Just know this isn't the end, it's just the beginning, alright? We've got a long way to go."


End file.
